realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Oculon
Oculon Medium Construct Hit Dice: 7d10+20 (58 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 16 (+2 Dex, +4 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+6 Attack: Longsword +6 melee (1d8+1/19-20) or arcane arrow +7 ranged touch (1d6+1 force) Full Attack: Longsword +6 melee (1d8+1/19-20) or arcane arrow +7 ranged touch (1d6+1 force) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Arcane arrows, sneak attack +1d6 Special Qualities: Construct traits, damage reduction 10/magic and 5/slashing or piercing, darkvision 60 ft., flatten body, low-light vision, poor depth perception, rubbery form, slipperiness Saves: Fort +2, Ref +4, Will +4 Abilities: Str 12, Dex 14, Con —, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 10 Skills: Hide +10, Jump +5, Listen +7, Move Silently +15, Search +4, Spot +11 Feats: Improved Initiative, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot Environment: Any land Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 5 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 8-21 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: — This roughly humanoid creature stands about four feet tall. Its skin is light gray and glossy. A long, flexible neck ends in a single large eye with a dark gray cornea and black pupil. An oculon is constructed by an arcane spellcaster to serve as a guardian. It moves rather quickly, but its movements are somewhat rubbery in appearance, as the monster has no internal skeletal structure. An oculon stands 4 feet tall at the shoulder, with a 3-foot long flexible neck. It weighs about 150 pounds. COMBAT An oculon fires arcane arrows at its opponents until it has exhausted its daily uses or is forced into melee. Arcane Arrows (Sp): An oculon can fire missiles of pure force from its eye. It can fire 1 missile as a standard action or 3 missiles as a full attack action. Multiple missiles can be fired at separate targets. An oculon can fire as many arcane arrows in a day as it has racial HD (7/day for a typical oculon). Each arcane arrow is a +5 ranged touch attack with a 180 foot range (no range increment). On a successful hit, a missile does 1d6+1 points of force damage. In all other aspects, an arcane arrow is treated as a magic missile (as the spell), and thus are blocked by a brooch of shielding or the shield spell. This ability is equivalent of a 1st-level spell (caster level 7th). Flatten Body (Ex): An oculon can flatten its malleable body into a blob of matter about three feet in diameter and a few inches tall. In this form an oculon can not attack and its speed is reduced to 15 ft. An oculon can flatten itself as a move action and unflatten itself as a swift action. Poor Depth Perception (Ex): An oculon's single eye makes it very bad at judging distances. The range penalties of any thrown or missile weapon it uses are doubled. Rubbery Form (Ex): The body of an oculon is very rubbery, allowing it to squeeze through spaces normally too small for its bulk. An oculon can move through tight spaces as if it were a creature one size smaller than its actual size. Additionally, an oculon takes only half damage from falling damage. Slipperiness (Ex): An oculon can coat itself in a slick oil with the same effects as salve of slipperiness (+20 competence bonus to Escape Artist checks and immunity to obstructions such as webs and magic ropes or snares). An oculon can produce or absorb this oil as a free action over any part of its body. The oil loses its properties the instant it leaves the oculon's skin. Skills: An oculon has a +4 racial bonus on Spot checks and a +8 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks. Feats: An oculon can apply any ranged weapon feat to its arcane arrows. Construction The oculon's body is shaped from a mixture of water, a gland from a purple worm, the central eye of a beholder, one pint of the creator’s blood, and the brain of a rogue. Acquiring these materials costs a total of 1,000 gp. Assembling the body requires a DC 13 Craft (sculpting) check. CL 9th; Craft Construct, geas/quest, magic missile, unseen servant, caster must be at least 9th level; Price 13,000 gp; Cost 7,000 gp + 480 XP. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #53 (1981). Category:Constructs